Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories Profiles
by scififan599
Summary: Here at SOL Technologies, we have compiled profiles of persons of interest to the company and our interests. These profiles contain both personal and dueling information. Access to these profiles are restricted to those with high-level security clearance. (ERROR: Hacking detected. Multiple profiles have been stolen by an unknown perpetrator. Perpetrator suspected to be an Ignis.)
1. Profile Template

**Template for SOL Technologies Profiles**

 **Online ID:** LINK VRAINS Identity

 **Real name:** Real-world name or Unknown

 **Other aliases:** Possible titles or alternate names to individual

 **Gender:** Male/Female/Unconfirmed

 **Age:** Suspected Age unless confirmed

 **Place of Residence:** Known or Unknown

 **Deck:** Archetype Deck

 **Occupation:** Known jobs

 **Allegiance:** To SOL Technologies or other entities

 **Activity History:** Time since joining LINK VRAINS

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** Percentage of victories out of total duels

 **Threat Level:** Danger to SOL operations or property

(Note: Threat Levels are based off dueling history and hostile activity directed at SOL Technologies or its property. Possible ranks, from lowest to highest, are: F, E, D, C, B, A, and S.)

 **Notes:**

Anecdotes that may be of interest to any readers about the profiled individual.

 **Addendum: Hey everyone, this is Cypher, your favorite Ignis. I've been getting bored over the past few weeks, so I decided that I would hack into SOL Technologies to see if they have any interesting data, and I found these on their server. There are profiles here for Morningstar, Playmaker, Charisma Duelists, and many other people. As I am still bored after retrieving these, I thought I would share them with you, with some comments and edits by yours truly. This first one is a template for how the pages work. I have to run through these to make sure there are no viruses in them, so I won't release them all at once. And as time goes on and I meet new people, I'll probably come back to the SOL server and download more profiles. Information is power, you know?**

 **Oh and, before I forget, don't tell my partner about this. He'll probably consider it a pointlessly dangerous effort and deprive me of my telev- I mean he'll probably not take me outside anymore. Yes, that's right. He'd be wrong though; there's no chance SOL could catch** _ **me,**_ **after all. That said, better not to bother him with this. Thanks!**


	2. Profile 1: Morningstar

**SOL Technologies Profile #1 (Edits made by Cypher, aka the greatest AI to ever exist)**

 **Note: Updated following Morningstar's duel with Techbane (See Profile #10 for more details about Techbane)**

 **Online ID:** Morningstar (aka my partner)

 **Real name:** Unknown (Yasutake Narahiko)

 **Other aliases:** The Devil of LINK VRAINS (Devil, really?)

 **Gender:** Male (Duh)

 **Age:** 16/suspected (Confirmed)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Café Junpei)

 **Deck:** Cyspirit Deck (aka the best Deck EVER)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Cyspirit Datastorm Dragon, Cyspirit Rapid Revolutionary (SOL seems to believe he uses these two the most, so they're listed as ace monsters)

 **Skill:** Cyberse Revolution/former, Hurricane Heavensgate/current (The best Skill ever. Until I upgrade it)

 **Occupation:** Bounty Hunter/retired, Hacker (Hacker? That's what they think his new job is? Well, sounds better than "part-time bakery employee")

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies/former, Playmaker's team/current (Looks like they found us out after we beat Techbane)

 **Activity History:** Began 3 years ago, ended after Tower of Hanoi incident, resumed 3 months after incident (To help my partner's greatest rival save someone)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 95% (100%! Any less is unacceptable to me!)

 **Threat Level:** S (From B straight to S. Glad to know SOL doesn't take my partner lightly)

 **Notes:**

-Morningstar's Deck focuses on rapid Link Summoning and swarming (Cyspirits gain power the more monsters they point to, so of course that is part of their strategy).

-Suspected to hold 26 Link Monsters, based on naming patterns of Cyspirit Link Monsters (Confirmed. Guess these people have better records than I thought).

-No recorded use of Xyz Monsters or Pendulum Summoning (Yet).

-Made use of a Cyspirit Fusion Monster to defeat the bounty hunter Techbane and a Cyspirit Synchro Monster to defeat Sylphid (Thanks to Hurricane Heavensgate).

-Used a Cyspirit Ritual Monster against an unknown assailant (He gained Ritual Summoning prior to Fusion Summoning, but SOL saw it later, so its note is second)

-Prior to his retirement, Morningstar was believed to be the greatest virtual bounty hunter in the world. Only other known candidate is Blood Shepard (This isn't even a contest; only my partner could be the best).

-Despite taking most of his jobs from SOL Technologies, Morningstar was never actually part of SOL, but instead preferred to remain independent (Smart).

-Three months after retiring from bounty hunting, Morningstar reappeared in the possession of an Ignis and has joined forces with Playmaker. Bounty on Playmaker has been extended to Morningstar (That bounty's the largest SOL has ever put out, according to my partner. He takes a little pride in that fact)

 **Cypher's Addendum: This is the first profile I found, debugged, and edited. Don't worry, I haven't changed the ones in the database, just the copies I made. I'm confident, not stupid. If anyone would like to request a particular profile, please do so. By my calculations, I have a little under 20 weeks to go through all of these.**


	3. Profile 2: Playmaker

**SOL Technologies Profile #2 (Edits made by Cypher, aka the smartest Ignis of them all)**

 **Online ID:** Playmaker (my partner's rival)

 **Real name:** Unknown (Yusaku Fujiki)

 **Other aliases:** Hero of LINK VRAINS (Also went by Unknown a year ago. Because of course he would)

 **Gender:** Male (Obviously)

 **Age:** 16 (Not suspected? Zaizen must have had a hand in making these)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Surprisingly, not Café Nagi)

 **Deck:** Cyberse Beatdown Deck (This Deck is half the reason he's so powerful. The other half is his mind. Ai is 0%)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Decode Talker, Firewall Dragon (Interesting. I'm pretty sure he's used Encode Talker more than Firewall, and yet it isn't here. Bias, maybe?)

 **Skill:** Storm Access (a deus ex machina courtesy of Ai. Though considering his opponents, it's one he needs)

 **Occupation:** Hacker (Part-time hotdog worker)

 **Allegiance:** Playmaker's team (Must not write "No s**t, Sherlock")

 **Activity History:** Began 1 year ago, disappeared after Tower of Hanoi incident, reappeared 3 months later (Came back to rescue Kusanagi's brother)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 100% (Not anymore!)

 **Threat Level:** S (One of the few people I admit deserve it)

 **Notes:**

-Playmaker's Deck focuses on Link climbing and overpowering his opponents (Not unlike Morningstar. Perhaps Ai and I are more alike than I thought. Ah! Bad thought! Bad thought!).

-Possesses an unknown number of Link Monsters but is believed to possess only 1 Link-4 monster (Confirmed. That Firewall Dragon of his is pretty awesome. For being made by Ai).

-No recorded use of Synchro or Xyz Monsters (What do you know? This note did change).

-Used Ritual Summoning and Fusion Summoning against Blood Shepherd, defeating him with the latter (Cyberse Clock Dragon. I can say with no shame that that monster is AWESOME!).

-Believed to be a victim of the Lost Incident aka the Hanoi Project (Of course he was. Only someone from that place could be as strong as my partner).

-Playmaker is in possession of an advanced AI program that is property of SOL Technologies. A public bounty has been placed on him (It's a pretty hefty amount. I'm honestly impressed).

-Playmaker's current whereabouts are unknown. If you encounter him, please inform a SOL Technologies employee (Morningstar's profile says the same thing. Is it because they're both dangerous or unpredictable?).

 **Cypher's Addendum: This is the second profile, and it wasn't as easy to get. Personally, I like Playmaker; it's a shame he's partnered with Ai. Though I do admit they work well together, and if my partner is to have a friend, at least they have a friend of mine with them… Crap, now I miss the others. Excuse me, I need to go watch** _ **Super Sentai**_ **. The constant poses make me laugh.**


	4. Profile 3: Revolver

**Sol Technologies Profile #3 (Edits made by Cypher, the Supreme Ignis. Thank you, ZarcEternal, for that title)**

 **Online ID:** Revolver (Hanoi's leader)

 **Real name:** Unknown (Ryoken Kogami. If the SOL higherups know who he is, I guess they don't want their employees to know)

 **Other aliases:** None (I guess he only ever needed the one)

 **Gender:** Male (Why is this even here? It should be obvious, shouldn't it? Doesn't LINK VRAINS have some system that keeps you from making a different-gendered avatar?)

 **Age:** 18/suspected (confirmed)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (House overlooking Stardust Road)

 **Deck:** Dark Dragon/Rokket (Also uses Borreload and Topologic Link Monsters)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Borreload Dragon, Topologic Bomber Dragon (This wasn't part of the original profile; it's something I added. I'll go back to the last two and add this to them)

 **Skill:** Storm Access (Also another new addition. Thought it would be helpful)

 **Occupation:** Leader of the Knights of Hanoi (pays less than you think)

 **Allegiance:** Knights of Hanoi (The leader of the Knights of Hanoi is affiliated with the Knights of Hanoi. I never would have guessed that)

 **Activity History:** Began 5 years ago, disappeared after Tower of Hanoi incident (He left on a little boat, leaving a mansion abandoned by the sea)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 50% (For some reason, these profiles don't count draws, and SOL only witnessed four of his duels, apparently? And the two losses were both to Playmaker)

 **Threat Level:** S (He also deserves this. I've no doubt that Morningstar can defeat him with my help, but it would undoubtedly be touch-and-go most of the duel)

 **Notes:**

-Deck focuses on sheer power, usually through Link-4 monsters such as Borreload Dragon and Topologic Bomber Dragon (His strategies also seem to make his opponents dig their own graves, like he did with Go and Mirror Force).

-Rokket strategy focuses on destroying themselves to activate effects, usually card removal and destruction (This guy's Deck has a multitude of strategies, almost as many as Morningstar's and Playmaker's. He isn't a foe to underestimate).

-No recorded use of Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters (I'm not sure why SOL feels the need to add this note. Everyone knows it will change eventually).

-Believed to have some form of relationship to Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, lead researcher of the Hanoi Project (I'm pretty sure father-son counts as a relationship).

-Revolver, and by extension the Knights of Hanoi, was responsible for the Tower of Hanoi, an incident which threatened the world network. He is wanted for terrorism and destruction of corporate property (I'm guessing the latter is because of Cyberse World. We aren't SOL's property, but it's nice to know they care. Kind of).

-Revolver's current whereabouts are unknown. If you encounter him, please inform a SOL Technologies employee (I agree with this. You should. But before you contact them, go to Café Junpei or Café Nagi, buy a roll or hotdog, then tell the owners what you saw. I understand that bakers and cooks are "gossip hounds," whatever that means).

 **Cypher's Addendum: Third profile done. I added a few things, and I plan to go back and add them to the first two. Thankfully, this time I didn't need to go behind Morningstar's back; he and his roommates are at a dentist appointment. I looked up a few videos about dentistry and showed said videos to them… Long story short, I'm now forbidden from looking up videos related to dentistry for making one of them cry.**

 **Oh, before I forget, I got a message from someone calling themselves scififan599. No idea who he is, but his username sucks. He wanted me to thank people for commenting on these profiles and also wanted me to ask if anyone has suggestions for more additions to the profiles, like Ace Monsters and Skills. Not sure why he wants me to ask you, though; makes it seem like he's the one writing them.**


	5. SPECIAL UPDATE: The Fifth Circuit

**Hey everyone, this is Cypher. Listen, I got a new message from that guy, scififan599, again, and he asked me to post the following profiles. Not sure what they're for, but he did leave a foreword.**

* * *

Hello Hidden Memories readers, this is scififan599. In a bit of cross-promotion, I decided that I would release profiles on the three lead characters of my new ARC-V fanfic, The Fifth Circuit. Don't worry, this is the only cross-promotion I'll be doing; the next profile will be related to VRAINS.

On a small side note, I want to verify something regarding timelines: the profiles are based on the Hidden Memories timeline, not the anime, so for right now, any profiles are based on season 1 personalities. As Hidden Memories goes on, the profiles will change to reflect that, either through released updated profiles or edits made to previous ones. Probably the former though.

Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy the notes I've compiled for The Fifth Circuit's main characters.

* * *

 **Security Team 13 Profiles**

 **Profile #1**

 **Online ID:** Go Onizuka

 **Real name:** Go Onizuka

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Deck:** Gouki Beatdown

 **Ace Monster(s):** Gouki the Great Ogre

 **Skill:** Fighting Spirit – Special Summons all "Gouki" monsters destroyed by battle this turn

 **Activity History:** When LINK VRAINS opened 3 years ago, Go joined the Charisma Duelists. He quickly rose to the #1 position and held it until he joined the SOL Security Project.

 **Personality Notes:** Go is a very proud individual but also a caring young man. Most of his earnings from Charisma Dueling and SOL have been given to an orphanage in downtown Den City where he grew up. Go has a strong desire to be the strongest duelist, which caused initial conflict with his team leader Kingmaker, who had the second highest score on the admission test. Said conflict was resolved in due time, however, and Go has since accepted Kingmaker as his leader. He has a tendency to pick fights, but only with those who he feels have wronged him, and his strong sense of justice is what led him to join the SOL Security Project.

* * *

 **Profile #2**

 **Online ID:** Nature Queen

 **Real name:** Hanako Zaizen

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 14

 **Deck:** Trickstar Burn

 **Ace Monster(s):** Trickstar Holly Angel

 **Skill:** Trickstar Fraud – During the opponent's turn, she discards a "Trickstar" card to have the opponent draw until they have 3 cards in their hand. During the End Phase, the opponent banishes cards from their GY, up to the number of "Trickstar" monsters in Nature Queen's GY.

 **Activity History:** First appeared when she joined the SOL Security Project six months ago. Has since been acknowledged as one of the best duelists among the security teams.

 **Personality Notes:** In real life, Hanako is timid and quiet, preferring to either read or spend time with Yuji Kogami, one of her only two friends (the other being Go Onizuka). In LINK VRAINS, Nature Queen is very confident in her skills and rarely loses her composure even when at a disadvantage. She first joined the Security Project with the stated goal of becoming more confident in herself and to prove herself to her stepbrother Akira, who is the security chief of SOL Technologies. While not at Kingmaker's level, Nature Queen is a highly skilled hacker with an eye for detail. Among the members of Team 13, she often plays the part of the mediator and is regarded as Kingmaker's closest confidant.

* * *

 **Profile #3**

 **Online ID:** Kingmaker

 **Real name:** Yuji Kogami

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 14

 **Deck:** Cyberse Beatdown

 **Ace Monster(s):** Decode Talker, Viral Dawn Link Dragon

 **Skill:** King's Selection – if Kingmaker controls a Link Monster, and the opponent's monster selects an attack target other than that Link Monster, Kingmaker forces the opponent's monster to attack that Link Monster.

 **Activity History:** First appeared when he joined the SOL Security Project six months ago. He achieved the second highest score on the admission test and has since had the second highest win rate of the SOL security teams, beaten at both by only Revolver, his adoptive older brother.

 **Personality Notes:** Yuji is a survivor of a fire which claimed a large part of downtown Den City and the lives of over thirteen hundred people eight years ago. After the fire, he was adopted by Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, a highly respected SOL researcher. Yuji is a very serious person who puts work and the needs of others before his own. As the leader of Team 13, Kingmaker is responsible for planning assaults and counterattacks as well as ensuring his team's success. Outside his family, his only known connections are with his teammates, particularly Hanako as they attend the same school. When asked why he applied for the SOL Security Project, Yuji stated that he wished to reclaim his true self. What he meant by this is unknown.

 **Addendum:** Yuji Kogami has shown signs of PTSD and survivor's guilt, likely relating to the fire eight years ago. He has received therapy for said conditions, but further psychological aid is recommended.


	6. Profile 4: Go Onizuka

**SOL Technologies Profile #4 (Edits made by Cypher)**

 **Online ID:** GO (His real name, only all-caps)

 **Real name:** Go Onizuka (So this guy they do know)

 **Other aliases:** Dark Onizuka (Gave himself this when he played as a heel. How tacky)

 **Gender:** Male (With _very_ large muscles)

 **Age:** 19 (Seriously? I thought this guy was younger. Playmaker and all the others are 16, after all)

 **Place of Residence:** Warehouse in Shipping District (For such a famous Charisma Duelist, he's surprisingly low-key)

 **Deck:** Dinowrestler/current (Formerly Gouki)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Dinowrestler King T Wrextle (Formerly Gouki the Great Ogre)

 **Skill:** Dinowrestler Revolution (Formerly Fighting Spirit)

 **Occupation:** Bounty Hunter, formerly Charisma Duelist (This guy became a bounty hunter after Playmaker's bounty went public. Does he really need the money from it, though?)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (Unlike Morningstar, Go apparently isn't freelance)

 **Activity History:** Was formerly the #1 Charisma Duelist in LINK VRAINS before leaving to become a bounty hunter (Doesn't say when he became a Charisma Duelist. Do they think that doesn't matter?)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 80% (Wins against everyone except Morningstar, Playmaker, and Revolver. So he only wins against people that don't matter)

 **Threat Level:** C (The fact he isn't as skilled as my partner or his rivals aside, Go works for SOL now. A good reason this grade is so low.

 **Notes:**

-Gouki Deck focused on increasing the ATK of his monsters while keeping a supply of monsters on hand. (Sounds about right)

-Dinowrestler Deck developed by SOL focuses on empowering King T Wrextle while shutting down opponent's moves. (I've never heard of Dinowrestlers before. It won't change the outcome of a duel between Go and Morningstar, though)

-No recorded use of Extra Deck Monsters except Link Monsters, but development of Dinowrestler Fusion and Synchro Monsters is underway (As expected, everyone around us continues to evolve. Morningstar and I will have to do the same)

-Go Onizuka grew up in an orphanage, and in his time as a Charisma Duelist, donated most of his winnings to that orphanage. Since becoming a bounty hunter, all contact between Go and the orphanage has been severed. (This guy really needs to focus on more than himself. Otherwise he'll lose everything)

-Go has become the leader of SOL's bounty hunter team, dedicated to capturing Playmaker and the Ignis. (Good luck with that)

 **Cypher's Addendum: A new profile! Sorry this took so long to come out, but I've been negotiating with Morningstar and his landlord. Apparently, they don't understand why an AI needs a Crunchyroll subscription. Humans, I tell you.**


	7. Profile 5: Blue Angel

**SOL Technologies Profile #5 (Edits made by Cypher)**

 **Online ID:** Blue Angel (#2 Charisma Duelist)

 **Real name:** Aoi Zaizen (They know her real identity too. Probably because of her brother)

 **Other aliases:** The Idol of LINK VRAINS (She's also taken a new persona for more covert work: Blue Girl)

 **Gender:** Female (Again, I question the need for this one)

 **Age:** 16 (Same age, and same school, as Morningstar)

 **Place of Residence:** Penthouse apartment (Penthouse!? I'm the partner of the best bounty hunter out there and I live in a bakery! Why don't we get a penthouse!?)

 **Deck:** Trickstar (This Deck is really annoying)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Trickstar Holly Angel (Ace is a Link-2 while everyone else's is Link-3 or Link-4. Though to be fair, the Trickstars don't need much raw power)

 **Skill:** Trickstar Fraud (Discards a card to make the opponent draw. She also has the Skill Trickstar Gig, which lets her send cards from her Deck to the GY equal to the number of Trickstar monsters she has, then add a Trickstar card from among those cards to her hand)

 **Occupation:** Charisma Duelist (And because of Go leaving, she's now #1. You go, girl!)

 **Allegiance:** Charisma Duelists (She is also working with Ghost Girl in secret, presumably on behalf of her brother)

 **Activity History:** First appeared among the Charisma Duelists and soon arose to #2 position. Attempted to fight the Knights of Hanoi, but fell in battle (From what I saw of the footage, Morningstar was _very_ angry about that)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 80% (Same as Go. She really needs to stop challenging people connected to the Lost Incident. They never lose)

 **Threat Level:** C (While skilled, she is nowhere near Playmaker's, Revolver's, or my partner's level)

 **Notes:**

-Trickstar Deck focuses on inflicting burn damage and disrupting enemy's moves (a rather annoying opponent to fight against. That said, I'm glad she's Morningstar's friend)

-No recorded use of Extra Deck Monsters except Link Monsters but suspected to have knowledge of Fusion Summoning (Can confirm the Fusion Summoning)

-Originally believed to have started dueling for attention, but recent behavior has suggested this reason has changed (Confirmed. Now she wants to duel for others. My partner approves)

-Has shown no interest in the bounty on Playmaker (Good for her)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Since it's been a while, I decided I would update two profiles today. As for Blue Angel herself, I have to admit I like her. Her Deck is annoying to fight against, but she's been a good friend these past two months to Morningstar's female roommate.**

 **Before I forget, I got a message from that scififan599 guy again. He wanted everyone to know that when he updates Hidden Memories, whatever that is, he'll release Chapters 31 and 32 at the same time so he can delete some kind of reader poll. Evidently that thing bothers him.**


	8. Profile 6: Lilith

**SOL Technologies Profile #6 (Edits made by Cypher, the only Ignis with a Crunchyroll subscription)**

 **Online ID:** Lilith (That bounty hunter woman my partner is friends(?) with)

 **Real name:** Unknown (Masako Himura/Hirai)

 **Other aliases:** None (She isn't famous enough to have one)

 **Gender:** Female (As if it wasn't obvious from her curves. Wow)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (On the move. I think. See Addendum below)

 **Deck:** Magical Musket (This Deck is more powerful than you'd think)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel (the original Japanese name was Magibullet Demon Zamiel. Who translates Demon to Mastermind?)

 **Skill:** Magic Shot (Halves the opponent's Life Points if they took damage from a Magical Musket attack. Pretty powerful compared to some others I've seen)

 **Occupation:** Bounty hunter (Not as good a one as Morningstar, but still competent)

 **Allegiance:** Freelance (I'm… unclear as to who's side this woman is on. I think she's on ours, but Morningstar says she's on no one's side. Can she do that?)

 **Activity History:** First appeared 2 years ago, last seen during the Tower of Hanoi incident (She was also involved in stopping the Breaking of Osaka)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 60% (She only won one of the three duels I'm aware of, but she apparently had more wins before that)

 **Threat Level:** C (She's definitely not on Morningstar's level, but she is really good)

 **Notes:**

-Magical Musket Deck can activate "Magical Musket" Spell and Trap Cards from her hand during either turn (This makes her an especially tricky opponent to deal with. Unless you're using a Subterror Deck)

-No known use of Extra Deck Monsters (Morningstar said she had a Link Monster, but I don't know if she has anything else)

-Believed to have been involved in the Breaking of Osaka 2 years ago (She was. She stopped it)

-Despite attempts by SOL to contact her, Lilith has not answered nor shown any interest in joining the hunt for Playmaker (I was a little surprised by this, and so was Morningstar. I suspect her being busy is the reason she isn't)

\- (This is my own note. This woman was the daughter of Dr. Hirai, whom I sincerely liked and respected. I've never met her, but I do hope I can one day and express my condolences. If she ever finds out who killed him, I'll want to know.)

 **Cypher's Addendum: I'm going to be completely honest here: I have NO IDEA what this woman's relationship with Morningstar is. His male roommate called her his girlfriend, Morningstar called her his friend, and his female roommate just gets quiet whenever she's brought up. Their relationship aside, we've also had no contact with Lilith for two-and-a-half months. I know she went chasing after the jackass responsible for the Breaking of Osaka, but she could at least send an email telling us she's alright. None of us know where she is or what she's doing. Morningstar is certain she's fine, but I can tell he's worried. Until we hear anything, all we can do is hope to hear from her again.**

 **To answer Zeta's question about what Morningstar and I have been up to, we've been preparing. I'm sure Ai or the other Ignis will contact me eventually, and I want to be ready. And in the event Hanoi or a similar threat appears, I don't want my partner to be caught unawares. We've been upgrading his tech and improving our arsenal. I've even developed a really special program that I hope will surprise everyone. You'll get to see it in action in Chapter 33, so please be patient.**

 **Oh, and scififan599 sent another message. He told me that instead of the end of season 2 being the benchmark for releasing Chapters 31 and 32, the benchmark is now when the anime shows Xyz Summoning. Make of that what you will.**


	9. Profile 7: Galahad

**SOL Technologies Profile #7 (Edits made by Cypher, better than Ai in every way)**

 **Online ID:** Galahad (A Charisma Duelist with a knight motif)

 **Real name:** Unknown (I asked Morningstar about Galahad's identity, and all he said was, "Who?")

 **Other aliases:** The Knight of LINK VRAINS (Anyone else hear someone shouting, "I'm Takeshi Akino?")

 **Gender:** Male (And a loud one to boot)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (I think he has a house downtown)

 **Deck:** Gaia the Fierce Knight/Black Luster Soldier (old-time cards, but they really work)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow, and Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier (This guy knows Fusion, Link, Ritual, Synchro, and Xyz and is really versatile in their use. He doesn't really have a true ace monster like Morningstar or Lilith does)

 **Skill:** Second Charge (He banishes 3 Warriors from his Graveyard to enact a second Battle Phase. Way more dangerous than just a second attack)

 **Occupation:** Charisma Duelist (And he's good at it. Way too dramatic, though)

 **Allegiance:** Charisma Duelists (With the reorganization, he's now #3 among them)

 **Activity History:** Appeared 2 years ago and immediately joined the Charisma Duelists. Rose in the ranks to #4 before the Tower of Hanoi incident, then was promoted to #3 upon Go Onizuka's retirement (The person between him and Blue Angel is a woman named Persephone. Not a lot of information on her, unfortunately)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 75% (This guy may act stupid, but he's strong enough to push Morningstar into a corner. He's good)

 **Threat Level:** C (This is because of his status as a Charisma Duelist. His skills are equal to A-rank threats)

 **Notes:**

-Warrior Deck focuses on various summoning methods and bypassing the enemy's moves in unexpected ways (Tell me about it. Banishing, piercing damage, preventing card activations. If this guy's good at anything, it's at lateral thinking)

-One of two Charisma Duelists to make use of all known Extra Deck summoning methods as well as Ritual Summoning (The other listed is Persephone. This doesn't count people who use two methods like Fatumare and maybe Blue Angel)

-Is noted to have a strong moral core and is very loyal to his friends. Friendship with Go Onizuka could be used to recruit him, despite lack of interest in joining (I doubt they'll succeed at this. From what Morningstar told me, Takeshi has a very strong sense of honor and seems to dislike bounty hunters)

-Family relations unknown (He has a sick little brother who Terminus tried to use against him. That brother defeated his illness and now fully recovered. Don't you just like happy endings?)

 **Cypher's Addendum: From the footage I've seen, this guy acts like a bit of an idiot. But his dueling skills are first-rate, and Morningstar highly respects him for his moral fortitude. He didn't follow after Go to join SOL Technologies, so I think he may be a possible ally. We can only hope.**

 **Sorry Zeta, but I won't tell you. If I do, others might find out about it and find a way to counter it. I can't allow that possibility, remote as it may be to counter my programs. And to CypherIsTheBest (love your username by the way, even if it does state the obvious), why would I want the Light Ignis to kiss my rear end? And what would he kiss it with? We don't have lips.**

Author's reminder: These profiles are based on the Hidden Memories timeline, so the actions of a certain Ignis have not taken place yet.

 **Who the hell is "Author?" I'm the one posting these things.**


	10. Profile 8: Terminus

**SOL Technologies Profile #8 (Edits made by Cypher, the** _ **real**_ **perfect lifeform)**

 **Online ID:** Terminus (Knight of Hanoi and Revolver's strongest lieutenant)

 **Real name:** Unknown (Kenshin Hirai. Aside from Baira, who was arrested, and Dr. Kogami, Morningstar and Playmaker didn't leak the identities of any of the Knights of Hanoi)

 **Other aliases:** None (The Scientist-Who-Wanted-To-Be-Punished-Because-He-Thought-He-Was-A-Monster. How that's?)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Lives above a bookstore he owns)

 **Deck:** Subterror (A Flip Deck. Ugh. Even Ignis hate those Decks)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Subterror Behemoth Fiendess (This monster is one of the strongest Link-2 monsters I've ever seen. At least regarding footage of them)

 **Skill:** Whispering Terror (If his Flip Monster is destroyed by battle, he can Set 1 "Subterror" monster from his Deck)

 **Occupation:** Knight of Hanoi (Also bookstore owner. Who sells classics and manga for very similar prices)

 **Allegiance:** Knights of Hanoi (We haven't heard anything on Hanoi since the Tower fell, but Morningstar believes that Terminus hasn't been in contact with them)

 **Activity History:** Appeared before Tower of Hanoi incident, disappeared in its aftermath (But unlike Revolver, he stayed in Den City)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 40% (Two wins, one draw, one undecided, and one lose. Those last three were all to Morningstar)

 **Threat Level:** S (I don't know about this; he's definitely strong, but not on the same level as Revolver)

 **Notes:**

-Subterror Deck focuses on Flip Summoning high-Level monsters, disrupting the opponent's moves, and then overpowering them with overwhelming force (That's a good summation of Terminus's style)

-Only known to use Link Monsters (I'm not aware of any Subterror Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters)

-Despite being a lieutenant of the Knights of Hanoi, he is believed to not be as ardent about their stated mission as the other members (Understandable. He didn't join them to kill us Ignis, he joined because he wanted to be punished for his actions and join his brother)

-Is believed to have a connection to Dr. Hitomu Hirai, Dr. Kogami's lead research assistant on his illegal research project 10 years ago. Dr. Hirai was killed 8 years ago. The murderer is unknown (…I don't have much to say about this. I liked Dr. Hirai, so learning he died was a shocker. Terminus believed SOL was responsible for his death, but the more I look into it, the less certain I am he was right. I still have no idea who it was, but SOL? It doesn't seem to fit their style…)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Okay, sorry this took so long to come out. I've come across some information I had to verify. While there's been peace the last three months, I have a feeling that's about to change.**

Author's note: This will be the last profile I release before Chapter 31. From that point on, I'll be attempting to release one profile with each chapter. Since I'll be releasing 31 & 32 at the same time, I'll also release two profiles that day.


	11. Profile 9: Persephone

**SOL Technologies Profile #9 (Edits made by Cypher, the AI who will find you if Liam Neeson can't)**

 **Online ID:** Persephone (I was finally able to find detailed information about her)

 **Real name:** Unknown (Katsumi Kurosaki)

 **Other aliases:** The Traveler of LINK VRAINS, the Queen of LINK VRAINS (The first is because of her Deck, the second is because of her personality)

 **Gender:** Female (As if the name, hair, voice, and appearance didn't give it away)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Apartment in central Den City)

 **Deck:** Burning Abyss (Not much in terms of raw power, but don't underestimate her)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss (A Ritual Monster? A lot of duelists, Morningstar included, use them, but few have them as their main ace)

 **Skill:** Unknown (This woman has never been recorded Speed Dueling. Somehow)

 **Occupation:** Charisma Duelist (In real life, she's a college student)

 **Allegiance:** Charisma Duelists (More to Galahad than the Charisma Duelists)

 **Activity History:** Appeared 2 years ago alongside Galahad and rose to #3 rank before the Tower of Hanoi incident, and was then promoted to #2 upon Go Onizuka's retirement (She earned it, too. Some people even believe she's stronger than Blue Angel and Go, but she's never challenged them to find out)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 100% (This is what happens when you DON'T pick a fight with my partner or Playmaker)

 **Threat Level:** C (Same as Galahad. Again, this is because of occupation instead of skill level)

 **Notes:**

-Burning Abyss Deck focuses on swarming, Special Summoning from the Extra Deck, and activating the effects of monsters when sent to the Graveyard (Like I said above, this Deck doesn't have much attack power, but it's good at unbalancing opponents, and if used smart, can lead to disaster for the opponent)

-Known to make use of all known Extra Deck summoning methods as well as Ritual Summoning, which she shows a clear preference for (Similarly to Galahad; while he seems to use each method equally, she uses Ritual Summoning more often than the others)

-Is believed to be in a romantic relationship with fellow Charisma Duelist Galahad given the close bond between them and joining the Charisma Duelists at the same time (I can confirm that. Don't ask me how I can)

-Only Charisma Duelist believed to possess a copy of Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth (She's the one who gave it to Galahad to use against Terminus. I didn't witness it and there aren't recordings of its summoning, but she can probably bring this thing out even easier than Galahad did)

 **Cypher's Addendum: I haven't seen Persephone duel too often, but she's definitely strong. Not as strong as my partner or Playmaker, but strong. And her Deck reminds me of… something. I don't remember what.**


	12. Profile 10: Techbane

**SOL Technologies Profile #10 (Edits made by Cypher, the Ignis most devoted to evolution)**

 **Online ID:** Techbane (Second bounty hunter after Morningstar I met)

 **Real name:** Yukaro Saiba (Seriously? This is his name? Is he going to serve cut snakes at dinner?)

 **Other aliases:** The Cyber Mechanist (Likely because of his Deck)

 **Gender:** Male (Okay, I really think this part is unnecessary)

 **Place of Residence:** Den City Hotel (A hotel? I guess he came in from out of town)

 **Deck:** Cyber Dragon (And he knows how to use it, too)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Cyber Dragon Sieger, Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon (Fought both. Don't recommend it. Unless you're Morningstar and have an awesome partner)

 **Skill:** Cyber Strike (If his Level 8 or higher Machine monster inflicts battle damage, it can make a second attack)

 **Occupation:** Bounty hunter (Mid-tier, according to Morningstar)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (We knew SOL was hiring bounty hunters, but we weren't expecting to run into them so soon)

 **Activity History:** First appeared 2 years ago. Has since gained a modest reputation as a bounty hunter (Morningstar's heard of him. Like I said, he's a mid-tier hunter. Good, but weak compared to my partner or pros like Blood Shepherd)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 60% (More wins than losses, but that will probably change considering who he's chasing)

 **Threat Level:** C (He isn't as skilled as Go Onizuka, and he works for SOL directly)

 **Notes:**

-Cyber Dragon Deck focuses on overpowering the opponent and removing monsters via unorthodox means (Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon. I _really_ don't like that monster)

-Deck focuses on Link and Fusion Summoning, but is known to use Xyz Summoning as well (Link, Fusion, _and_ Xyz? Seriously? This guy's arsenal is almost as big as ours)

-Is a noted fan of Morningstar and signed up to hunt Playmaker's Ignis primarily to meet Morningstar (Really? Well, I don't think Techbane expected meeting his hero that way. That aside, maybe my partner can convince Techbane to switch sides… Never mind. I just remembered who my partner is)

-Discovered Morningstar's change of allegiance and engaged him, but lost (Not as badly as others may have lost, but at least he was the first person to lose to a Cyspirit Fusion Monster)

 **Cypher's Addendum: So this is one of the bounty hunters after us. I'll try to find more on the others. Oh, I also saw that SOL updated Morningstar's profile, so please check that out.**

 **My next profile will probably be on that Jester guy. Not sure what SOL has on him, but it will be more than I have.**


	13. Profile 11: Jester

**SOL Technologies Profile #11 (Edits made by Cypher, who is feeling very annoyed right now)**

 **Online ID:** Jester (This is the guy Morningstar and I faced after defeating Techbane)

 **Real name:** Unknown (I don't know it either. But whoever he is, he's dangerous and powerful)

 **Other aliases:** None (Why does he call himself Jester? He didn't seem very funny)

 **Gender:** Male (We didn't see his face, but he was obviously masculine)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (I cut out age, but the original profile believed he might have been in his late 20s or 30s)

 **Deck:** Life (And has a variety of tricks up his sleeve)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Life Force Amphitere, Life Force Dragon (Both of which are difficult monsters to deal with)

 **Skill:** Anti-Life (If his "Life" monster destroys a Link Monster, he gains LP equal to its Link Rating times 600 while his opponent takes damage equal to half that amount)

 **Occupation:** Unknown (He mentioned being an "Enforcer," but I don't know what that means)

 **Allegiance:** Unknown (Whatever group he's a part of has access to highly advanced programs and has at least existed for three years)

 **Activity History:** Unknown (SOL has pretty much no data on this guy. At this point it's both annoying me and making me nervous)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** Unknown (He lost to Morningstar, but with the air around him, he's likely won a lot of duels)

 **Threat Level:** A (I'd classify him as S, but I'm pretty sure he's only an A because he isn't SOL's enemy. Yet)

 **Notes:**

-Life Deck focuses on a combination of burn and battle damage while increasing his own Life Points (Some of his cards also have effects that activate during the End Phase when they're sent to the Graveyard)

-Jester has access to a unique Spell Card that allows him to summon an Xyz Monster using only a Synchro Monster as material (Rank-Up-Magic Synchro Force. I didn't see that one coming)

-Jester also possesses a program that gives him enhanced fine control of the Data Storm, to the point where he can make it impossible to use Storm Access or a similar Skill (That one was annoying. I'll have to come up with a countermeasure for that)

-While unconfirmed, rumors about a man believed to be Jester go back at least thirteen years (Thirteen? Then this guy was around even before the Hanoi Project. If these rumors are true, at least)

-While believed to be an enemy of Morningstar and Playmaker, Jester's true allegiance is unknown. If encountered, please alert SOL Technologies' Security Chief (That means Zaizen and his bounty hunters. But if this Jester was telling the truth about not being serious against us, I doubt there's anything they could do against him)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Okay, I can not understate this enough: This guy is dangerous. His Deck is powerful, and his command of the Data Storm exceeds Revolver's. If you see him, DON'T engage him; send me a message so Morningstar and I can deal with him. I'm going to have to share my Skill Switch program with Playmaker and Ai in case they encounter him, too.**

 **Jester aside, I need to shut down for a while; tomorrow is Morningstar's female roommate's first day of school, so all three of my humans are nervous. I hope this goes well…**


	14. Profile 12: Akira Zaizen

**SOL Technologies Profile #12 (Edits made by Cypher and** _ **Cam, who caught Cypher making these**_ **)**

 **Online ID:** Akira Zaizen ( _Aoi Zaizen's older brother_ )

 **Real name:** Akira Zaizen (Same real name and ID)

 **Other aliases:** None (What other name would he have? SOL's Hellhound?)

 **Gender:** Male ( _And 26 years old, 2 years older than me_ )

 **Place of Residence:** Penthouse apartment (There was an address, but Cam made me delete it. Didn't want anyone to bother Zaizen)

 **Deck:** Tindangle (Flip Monsters. Worse, Flip Monsters based on geometry)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Tindangle Acute Cerberus (A three-headed hellhound. And it isn't scarier than Mad Mongrel, Ai!)

 **Skill:** Unknown (Zaizen doesn't Speed Duel. A pity. He could stand to loosen up a little)

 **Occupation:** SOL Technologies Security Chief ( _He's the one who hired the bounty hunters. A good man who's just doing his job)_

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (Though he does cooperate with us from time to time)

 **Activity History:** Joined SOL Technologies six years ago ( _He's a hard worker; my teammate and I don't want to be his enemy_ )

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 0% (SOL's only duel on record is him against Playmaker. Which he lost)

 **Threat Level:** C (He's their Security Chief. He's no threat to them)

 **Notes:**

-Has only dueled against Playmaker, which he lost (Didn't I just say that?)

-Is the older brother of Aoi Zaizen, also known as Blue Angel ( _Didn't I say that?)_

-Was demoted prior to the Tower of Hanoi incident, but has since reclaimed his position. Queen has since placed Zaizen in charge of SOL's bounty hunter team (Can't be easy dealing with that many unreasonable people)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Hey, so bad news, everyone. One of my roommates found out I was doing this and has decided he'll be helping me with them. Because of that, and the fact I'll be unable to update for the next weeks, he'll be handling the profiles. Don't worry; he's smart enough to hack into SOL without being caught.**

 _ **Cam's Addendum:**_ _ **Just because I am smart enough doesn't mean I want to. But still, these provide good information for Morningstar and our allies. So if anyone has suggestions, feel free to make them.**_


	15. Profile 13: Sylphid

**SOL Technologies Profile #13 (Edits made by Cam, whose writing this really quick because he has to get to the front)**

 **Online ID:** Sylphid (SOL's only female bounty hunter)

 **Real name:** Shizuka Midori (Same age as Morningstar, but a lot shorter)

 **Other aliases:** None (Hasn't been active long enough to earn one)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Place of Residence:** Den City Hotel (Another out-of-towner?)

 **Deck:** Dragunity (Morningstar's never faced one, but he's heard of how strong it is)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg, Dragunity Knight – Ascalon (Levels 6 and 10 respectively)

 **Skill:** Dragon's Power (can only be used if attacked, and makes her Dragon monster's ATK equal to its original ATK plus its Level x 100)

 **Occupation:** Bounty hunter (But Morningstar believes there's more to her than that)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (Another kid working for a big corporation. Oh, I feel old)

 **Activity History:** First appeared 1 year ago in Hokkaido (Hokkaido? I didn't know they got LINK VRAINS out there. She must have connected another website to LINK VRAINS or something)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** Unknown (Right now it's 0%, since her only opponent was Morningstar)

 **Threat Level:** C (Skilled, but on SOL's side)

 **Notes:**

-Makes use of both Link and Synchro Summoning (But is more skilled at the latter)

-Parents are recorded as killed in the Breaking of Osaka 2 years ago. Current guardian is unidentified (The Breaking of Osaka? Well, that would explain her temperament)

-Enrolled in Den Academy at the request of her guardian (And yet her guardian is unknown. Weird)

 **Cam's Addendum: Hey, Internet people. Because Cypher and Morningstar are on a mission, I'm the one doing these for a while. On the last profile, my comments were the ones in italics. For this one, my comments are the only comments.**

 **Sorry to cut this short, but I need to head out front. Some people just don't realize their place in the world.**


	16. Profile 14: Ghost Girl

**SOL Technologies Profile #14 (Edits made by Cam, who's taking a break from the front for this. Don't ask)**

 **Online ID:** Ghost Girl (A recurring annoyance)

 **Real name:** Emma Bessho (She's also my ex-girlfriend)

 **Other aliases:** The Treasure Hunter, The Ghost of LINK VRAINS (The Bane of Morningstar's Existence)

 **Gender:** Female (I'm starting to think I'm not the best person to write a profile about her)

 **Place of Residence:** Penthouse Apartment (I've been there. It's actually rather nice)

 **Deck:** Altergeist (Creepy programming ghosts)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Altergeist Primebanshee (A Link-3 monster. And the creepiest of them all)

 **Skill:** Secret Cure (She excavates cards until she gets a monster, adds it to her hand, sends her previous drawn cards to the Graveyard, and then both players gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack points)

 **Occupation:** Cyber treasure hunter (Mercenary, spy, thief; pretty much whatever her clients need her to be online)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (That's what they think. In reality, her allegiance is to herself)

 **Activity History:** 5 years' experience, including work with the current Chief of Security (She has been around longer than Morningstar, that much is certain. Though her success rate isn't as high)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 60% (This is her dueling ratio. In terms of successful contracts, she's high up there)

 **Threat Level:** C (For the same reason as Sylphid and Techbane; SOL thinks she works for them)

 **Notes:**

-Altergeist Deck focuses on combination of swarming and disruption tactics (Her monsters lack strength, but that matters little when they can just remove cards from the field)

-Primarily uses Link Monsters, but is rumored to have added Synchro Summoning to her Deck (I'm assuming she added Synchro because it's easier than Fusion Summoning but can use effects more often than Xyz Summoning)

-Has partnered with Morningstar in the past. Will watch in case of contact (Doubtful)

-Is also believed to have some form of relationship with Blood Shepherd. What kind of relationship is unknown (He's not her type. Probably just another partner)

 **Cam's Addendum: Hey everybody, I'm taking a quick break from the front so I can write this for you. I'll explain what's happening later, but for now, this is Emma's profile. I won't pretend to approve of her, but I will admit she isn't all bad.**

 **Lindia Fullmoon: The name "Cassiel" means "Speed of God." It's the name of an archangel. Not sure why she chose that name, though.**

 **Sounds like I need to get back out there. Good luck, Morningstar, Playmaker, and Soulburner!**


	17. Profile 15: Bohman

**Cypher's Profile #15 (SOL doesn't actually have a profile for this guy yet, so I've written my own with Morningstar's help. He wrote the original information, I added the comments)**

 **Online ID:** Bohman (Playmaker's newest enemy)

 **Real name:** Unknown (He claimed to be the real Playmaker, but Morningstar and Playmaker didn't believe him. Watching him duel, I don't believe it, either)

 **Other aliases:** None ("The glowing man who stole Kusanagi's brother's consciousness)

 **Gender:** Male (The big and muscular variety too. Though why he changed from a jumpsuit to armor, I have no idea)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Claimed to be trapped in cyberspace for the last ten years, but again, I don't believe him)

 **Deck:** Hydradrive (Focuses on manipulating monsters' Attributes to either attack directly or negate the opponent's effects. Luckily, it doesn't seem to work on Light or Dark Decks)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Twin Hydradrive Knight, Trident Hydradrive Lord (Both gain Attributes and negate the effects of monster with those Attributes, but the latter is far stronger and can actually change monsters' Attributes)

 **Skill:** Marker's Portal (Lets him activate a Link Spell Card from his Deck. He also used Storm Access in his Master Duel against Playmaker and Morningstar. I have no idea how he did that. Neither does Ai or Flame)

 **Occupation:** Unknown (Apparently it is kidnapping people's consciousness data. Dueling, and then running away when he loses)

 **Allegiance:** Unknown (He and Haru seem to be taking orders from someone, but I have no idea who)

 **Activity History:** First appeared the same day Playmaker returned to LINK VRAINS (About 2 days in total)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 0% (He lost the first duel, and while he did get stronger for the next one, Playmaker still defeated him. It was expected of course; he had mine and Morningstar's aid)

 **Threat Level:** A (I'm giving him this letter for now based on his duel performance. Once we find out more about who he is, then I'll assign it appropriately)

 **Notes:**

-Is the first person to be in possession of a Link Spell Card (Judgment Arrows. It doubles the attack points of linked Link Monsters. Not good)

-Has shown two known Skills but does not appear to have Skill Switch (Wouldn't matter if he did; Skill Switch is an either-or deal. It wouldn't let him use both of them in the same Duel)

-Is able to use his 2nd Skill in a Master Duel (I have no idea how that's possible. Neither do Ai or Flame. I would ask Windy, what with his greater control of the Data Storm, but I can't get into contact with him)

-Was able to temporarily enter the real world and steal another person's consciousness data (No idea how that's possible, either. This guy has just as many unknowns as Jester. It's irritating)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Like I said before, SOL doesn't have any profiles on this guy, so Morningstar and I wrote this one knowing what we do. And what I know is we don't know enough. It's infuriating. Oh, before I forget, I've made edits to Morningstar's, Playmaker's, and Blue Angel's profiles. Hope you can spot the changes.**


	18. Profile 16: Soulburner

**Cypher's Profile #16 (Edits made by Cypher, who's sorry for taking a break from these to marathon** _ **RWBY**_ **,** _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ **,** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **,** _ **Bleach**_ **,** _ **Naruto**_ **, and** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **. There are a lot of animated shows out there. Also, per Morningstar's request, I've decided to stop hacking into SOL to retrieve these. Instead, they will be made by Cam and me)**

 **Online ID:** Soulburner (Flame's partner)

 **Real name:** Takeru Homura (No relation to Masako Himura. That we know of)

 **Other aliases:** None (Flame's been trying to get "The Indomitable Dream of a Soul" going, but I just don't see it)

 **Gender:** Male (No seriously, Flame's been trying to get me and Ai to call Soulburner that since he found out about "The Devil" and "The Hero")

 **Age:** 16 (He's a classmate with mine and Ai's origins)

 **Place of Residence:** Countryside (He lives in a port town some distance from Den City and commutes here, but he's never told us the town's name)

 **Deck:** Salamangreat (Fire Cyberse Deck that focuses on Reincarnation Link Summoning and beating down the opponent)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Salamangreat Heatleo (His most recurring monster, and I can see why; it has some strong effects)

 **Skill:** Burning Draw/Ascension of Fire (The first is the one Flame gave him and the second is the one Flame and I came up with using Skill Switch)

 **Occupation:** Duelist (Well, he doesn't have any hacking talents, so this really is his only job on our team)

 **Allegiance:** Playmaker's team (For anyone who's been living under a rock these past few weeks)

 **Activity History:** First appeared when Playmaker returned to LINK VRAINS (He's been about as active as Bohman, though we know far more about him)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 100% (Of course his win ratio is 100%; he has an Ignis partner, after all)

 **Skill Level:** S (Since these are my profiles instead of SOL's, I've changed this so that it reflects their dueling skills. The scale, from bottom to top, goes F, E, D, C, B, A, and S)

 **Notes**

-Soulburner's Deck utilizes Link climbing like Playmaker's and Morningstar's, but he has far fewer Link Monsters (He only uses three Link Monsters that I know of: Balelynx, Sunlight Wolf, and Heatleo. Though he does have multiple copies of each)

-Founder and only known user of Reincarnation Link Summoning (He uses a Field Spell to use a Link Monster to summon another monster with the same name and unlock its effects. Damn you Flame, for coming up with something cool like that)

-Makes use of Ritual Summoning and Fusion Summoning (Both of those monsters are pretty powerful. His Violet Chimera in particular)

-Is the origin and current partner of the Fire Ignis, who has taken the name Flame (Because it means "Indomitable Soul Dream" in kanji, evidently)

-Because of his association with Morningstar and Playmaker and his possession of the Fire Ignis, a bounty has been placed on Soulburner (For the same amount as my partner and Playmaker, too. SOL has a lot of money to spend on these things)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Like I said above, Morningstar persuaded me to stop hacking into SOL; he was concerned a bounty hunter like Blood Shepherd might be able to find my trail, though I don't know how he'd be able to do that. So instead, Cam and I will be writing these profiles from now on. They'll follow the same formats as the past ones, so hopefully they aren't hard to follow.**

 **One last thing: Since it's a pain in the butt to go back and edit these profiles, I've decided that every now and then, I'll just post updated ones. That's a lot easier.**

 **Scififan599's Addendum: Merry Christmas, everyone! Well, it's Christmas Eve where I am, but it's Christmastime anyway. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded any new profiles in a while. This was mostly because I lost interest in doing these, but now that interest has been reignited! This profile was made to correspond with Chapter 38, though I included Soulburner's second Skill because I fell behind. I'll be uploading new profiles up to Chapter 45 before I upload Chapter 46 and its respective profile.**


	19. Profile 17: Brave Max

**Cypher's Profile #17 (Written by Cameron Junpei and edited by Cypher, who's deciding to release the next few profiles once a day to make up for not writing them for a while)**

 **Online ID:** Brave Max (That's right, we're doing Morningstar's loser classmate. Why? I don't know either)

 **Real name:** Naoki Shima (His name can translate as "Straight purpose." Well, he's definitely straightforward, if a little dense)

 **Other aliases:** Playmaker's friend (Ha!)

 **Gender:** Male (Pudgy with green hair and tiny eyes)

 **Age:** 16 (He's shorter than Sachi and Aoi Zaizen, but he's still the same age)

 **Place of Residence:** Den City (Lived here his whole life)

 **Deck:** Beast (Though I heard he briefly used Cyberse Wizard)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Metal Baboon, Ruffian of the Forest (A Link-2 with 2600 attack points. That's actually rather powerful. No idea what it does, though)

 **Skill:** None (He's never done Speed Dueling. He'd probably fall off the D-Board immediately)

 **Occupation:** Duelist/student (And he's terrible at both)

 **Allegiance:** Den Academy (He may claim he's Playmaker's best friend, but I'm surprised if there's anyone who takes him seriously)

 **Activity History:** First appearance was 3 months ago during the Another Incident (Morningstar told me about this. He thinks Ai gave Brave Max Cyberse Wizard to lure out the Hanoi. Well, he does make good bait)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 10% (He won _once_ , against a Knight of Hanoi. Since then, he's lost to everyone, including preschoolers. Why can't this guy take a hint?)

 **Skill Level:** F (He's probably the only person I'll every assign this grade too)

 **Notes**

-Beast Deck makes use of destroying his own monsters to Special Summon stronger monsters (An interesting strategy admittedly. If only he were better at using it)

-Formerly used a Krawler Deck but changed because he didn't believe it was strong enough (Morningstar was actually disappointed that he changed it. I don't blame him; a Flip Deck would be more troublesome for his opponents)

-Continuously claims that he is Playmaker's best friend and confidant. Said claims are false (Really? What gave it away? Playmaker's open lack of regard for him, or the constant boasting?)

-Is uninvolved with events surrounding Bohman. Will attempt to keep him that way; don't want to drag innocents into this mess (Can't we? Please? I would _love_ to see his ego fall apart when facing someone like Jester)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Like I said above, I'll be releasing this profile, along with the ones up to Profile #24 over the course of a week, with each one being released on each day. Look forward to it!**


	20. Profile 18: Kenmochi & Yoroizaka

**Cypher's Profile #18 (Written by Cameron Junpei and edited by Cypher. Sorry this came late, but I had to get out of Blood Shepherd's trap. To make up for it, we have two people for this profile!)**

 **Online IDs:** Kenmochi & Yoroizaka (Since these guys always work together, Cam and I figured we could put them in one profile)

 **Real names:** Kenmochi & Yoroizaka (We couldn't find their given names sadly)

 **Other aliases:** None (These two are total amateurs. No experience at all)

 **Gender:** Male (Kenmochi has pink hair styled in an afro. Well, it suits him)

 **Age:** 17 & 16 (Kenmochi is a year older, but Yoroizaka seems more mature)

 **Place of Residence:** Den City (These two came from the same orphanage as Go Onizuka. Guess he didn't cut all ties)

 **Deck:** Gouki (Since Go switched to Dinowrestlers, he gave his Gouki cards to these two)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Gouki The Blade Ogre & Gouki The Solid Ogre (Both are Link-3. Not the best Gouki monsters, but their effects are decent)

 **Skill:** Gouki Rage & Fighting Spirit (The first can be used if a Gouki monster attacks and the opponent takes no damage. They then take damage equal to half that monster's attack points. The second is Go's old Skill. Nothing wrong with it, really)

 **Occupation:** Bounty hunters (Amateur ones, too. They only became bounty hunters for Go Onizuka's sake)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (Like Go, they're working directly with SOL instead of going freelance)

 **Activity History:** First appearance was 3 months ago when SOL announced its bounty on Playmaker and they joined up with Go (As I said before, they are loyal to Go)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 0% (In their defense, their only opponents were two professional Charisma Duelists. Gouki is a good Deck)

 **Skill Level:** D (I'd say they're better than Shima, but still a lot weaker than most of our opponents)

 **Notes**

-Kenmochi's Deck focuses on empowering his monsters while making use of multiple attacks (Not a bad strategy; it's one of Morningstar's favorites, in fact)

-Yoroizaka's Deck focuses on defense, preventing his monsters' destruction and negating battle damage (A good strategy too. Unfortunately, his opponent found ways around it)

-Kenmochi and Yoroizaka were both residences of the same orphanage Go Onizuka grew up in. When Go became a bounty hunter, they followed his lead (It's kind of sweet they're hunters for Go's sake, but I'd prefer it if we weren't their targets)

 **Cypher's Addendum: I can understand some people being underwhelmed by this profile, especially because it followed Brave Max's, and you were hoping for someone cool to balance out the suckiness. But don't worry! The next profile will be someone big!**


	21. Profile 19: Blood Shepherd

**Cypher's Profile #19 (Written by Cameron Junpei and edited by Cypher, who's wishing everyone a happy holiday season!)**

 **Online ID:** Blood Shepherd (Told you this was going to be a big one)

 **Real name:** Kengo Dojun (Morningstar did a little investigating into this guy. And he might have got help from Ghost Girl)

 **Other aliases:** The Hunter, The Shepherd (Both were earned by his reputation. Ai and I have just decided to call him Drone Boy)

 **Gender:** Male (Morningstar is against that nickname, but Cam loves it)

 **Age:** c. 28 (We don't actually know how old he is, but this is our best guess, assuming Ghost Girl is about the same age as Cam)

 **Place of Residence:** Den City (He moves around a lot for work, but Den City is where he grew up)

 **Deck:** Drone (Wind Machine monsters that are surprisingly versatile. Main Deck monsters aren't that strong though)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Battledrone General (Fun fact: the highest ranks in the Air Force are generals, not admirals like the Navy)

 **Skill:** Drone Craft Force (An opponent's monster loses 200 attack points for every Drone card in the Graveyard, and your monster gains the same amount of attack points. A rather good Skill, I have to admit)

 **Occupation:** Bounty hunter (Regarded as the best bounty hunter after Morningstar. I hate to admit it, but he's earned that rep)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (Technically, he's freelance like Morningstar used to be, but since SOL's his current employer…)

 **Activity History:** 5 years' experience, working with various companies and the military (Used to interrogate artificial intelligences for the latter. Can't say I'd be happy to be interrogated by him)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 90% (Have to admit, he's good. Playmaker and Morningstar are evidently the only people to ever outsmart him)

 **Skill Level:** A (He's not at Revolver's, Playmaker's, or my partner's level, but he's closer than most)

 **Notes**

-Drone Deck focuses on a combination of direct attacks and effect damage. Also employs lockdown strategies that punish opponents for using Link Monsters (No way around it; this guy's a pro. His dueling is methodical and ruthless)

-Possesses genius level hacking and programming skills (You think? He figured out to decode and rewrite an Ignis program. Ai, Flame, and I thought that only Dr. Kogami or Revolver would be able to do that. I mean yeah, Cam and Kusanagi can decode them, but it's very difficult for them)

-Is known to take extreme measures in pursuit of victory (Blood Shepherd is definitely a different kind of bounty hunter than Morningstar)

-Is the half-brother of Emma Bessho, aka Ghost Girl (Seriously?! Well, that would explain a few things. But how the hell do you know that, Cam?)

 **Cypher's Addendum: This guy isn't the most impressive or dangerous opponent we have, but he's definitely more dangerous than SOL's other bounty hunters. Not many people can get one over an Ignis. Or an Ignis and their partner.**


	22. Profile 20: Queen

**Cypher's Profile #20 (Written by Cameron Junpei and edited by Cypher, who's glad to be out of Blood Shepherd's trap, and has decided to go after one of the people calling the shots)**

 **Online ID:** Queen (Named after the chess piece. Not the playing card)

 **Real name:** Riku Genta (Seriously? That's her real name? Well alright)

 **Other aliases:** Zaizen's boss (This is basically the most important thing about her)

 **Gender:** Female (She also happens to be the only high-level SOL executive aside from Zaizen whose physical appearance is well-known)

 **Age:** 39 (Much older than Cam, Zaizen, and Kusanagi, but still pretty young for a corporate executive)

 **Place of Residence:** Den City (Lives in a penthouse like Zaizen and his sister. Probably in the most expensive neighborhood in the city. That's what rich people who know they're rich tend to do)

 **Deck:** Allure Queen (Seriously? This is like the _worst_ LV Deck in existence. I mean, Ultimate Insect and Dark Lucius are kind of bad, but they at least have good attack points. The highest Level Allure Queen has _1500_ attack points. I just know that this woman chose this Deck because of the name. Talk about a narcissist)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Golden Allure Queen (A Link Monster and the _only_ good monster this Deck has. Even Brave Max's Baboon Deck has better monsters)

 **Skill:** Honey Trap (Girl, you wish. That aside, this Skill lets her regain Life Points she lost, then lets her Set a Trap Card from outside her Deck and that card can be activated the turn it was Set. The question I have is where does the Trap Card come from? Does it come from the Side Deck? Or is this some weird SOL executive thing?)

 **Occupation:** SOL Technologies CEO (Aside from the Kings, SOL's top three shareholders, she's the highest ranking SOL official)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (In case it wasn't obvious from her job)

 **Activity History:** Started working for SOL 21 years ago. Reached current position five years ago (She had the rank of Bishop by the time of the Hanoi Project. High up enough to know about it when it happened)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** N/A (Despite having a listed Deck, she's never dueled publicly. As a result, her win ratio is unknown)

 **Skill Level:** C (She's more of a threat through her bounty hunters than her dueling. And her Deck is horrible)

 **Notes**

-First started working for SOL as a programmer at the age of 18 following graduation from Den Academy (The same school my partner and Playmaker attend. Considering its focus on computers, it makes sense for SOL to hire their graduates)

-Was the one who hired Akira Zaizen for SOL and named him security chief prior to the reappearance of the Data Storms (She hired Zaizen? Well, she did something right)

-Despite her position, Queen still performs her own research projects. There are reports that there was a recent project, but details are scarce (Well, she started as a programmer. And I suppose it makes sense for SOL's CEO to have some level of competency)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Some of you undoubtedly are wondering why Cam and I made a profile of this woman. Well, since she's the one behind Go, Blood Shepherd, and the other bounty hunters, we figured knowing more about her would be useful. And after reading what I found on her, I can say one thing for sure.**

 **She's a bitch.**

 **Scififan599's Addendum: Language, Cypher. A thank you to SakushiRyu who helped me come up with a name for Queen, as the show never gave her one. The same is true of her age and activity history, which I made best guesses on. Do you think she's younger or older, or did she work for SOL longer or shorter?**


	23. Profile 21: Zahhak

**Cypher's Profile #21 (Written by Cameron Junpei with comments from Shoichi Kusanagi, as Cypher is currently MIA)**

 **Online ID:** Zahhak (The name comes from a Zoroastrian god of evil that takes the form of a dragon)

 **Real name:** Unknown (He kept his face hidden the entire time he dueled Morningstar. And there's no clues to his identity)

 **Other aliases:** The Demon Duelist (Ever since he beat Morningstar, a lot of people on the forums have been calling him this)

 **Gender:** Male (His voice and figure are at least)

 **Age:** Unknown/c. 20 (Going by his physical size, this would be our best guess at his age)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Presumably Den City, but who knows?)

 **Deck:** Cydemon (A Deck of Dark Cyberse monsters Cypher created. As to how he obtained them…)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Cydevil Prideful Helel (A Link-4 monster with 3000 attack points. And a very nasty effect)

 **Skill:** Unknown (He never used it in his duel with Morningstar. But considering his Deck, it's likely something powerful)

 **Occupation:** Unknown (He works with Jester, so he's probably an "Enforcer" too, but we don't know what that means)

 **Allegiance:** Unknown (He's aligned with Jester and their AI duelist HK-70, but we have no idea who they are)

 **Activity History:** First rumored appearance was roughly 8 years ago (There's no proof or evidence of his activity, but there are rumors of someone matching his description that started about 8 years ago)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 100% (The only duel we've seen is against Morningstar, but he claimed that Morningstar was the first duelist in four years to even damage him)

 **Skill Level:** S (He beat Morningstar, an S-Rank duelist. That automatically qualifies him for this rank)

 **Notes**

-Cydemon Deck focuses on brute force, overpowering the opponent. All monsters have effects that require their own kind in the Graveyard to activate (In contrast to the Cyangels, which work by keeping themselves out of the Graveyard)

-Link Monsters are known as Cydevils, with effects that require numerous monsters in the Graveyard to activate as well as being linked to no monsters (In contrast to the Cyspirits, which require being linked to activate their effects)

-Is currently in the possession of the consciousness data of one Hana Adachi, a newcomer to VRAINS (Her ID listed her as Nebula, and someone of that name was seen in the company of Persephone. We don't know if there's any connection between her and Zahhak)

 **Kusanagi's Addendum: Hello everyone! Since Cypher's missing at the moment, Cam asked me to help write this profile. I have to say, it's a good experience. Although writing about this guy isn't good for morale. He beat Morningstar without using his Skill and made it look easy.**


	24. Profile 22: Cassiel

**Cypher's Profile #22 (Written by Cameron Junpei with comments by Cypher, who's glad to be back and have his partner back)**

 **Online ID:** Cassiel (The newest member of our team, and the least skilled. Not that that's anything to sneeze at)

 **Real name:** Sachi Junpei (Cam's little sister. Who he and Morningstar are _very_ protective of)

 **Other aliases:** The Angel of the Cyberse (I found this title while browsing the forums with Ai. Not sure who first gave it to her though)

 **Gender:** Female (And a very pretty one at that)

 **Age:** 16 (She's pretty grown for her age)

 **Place of Residence:** Café Junpei (And now I have to stop making comments on Sachi's appearance, or Cam will take my Crunchyroll away. Damn him!)

 **Deck:** Cyangel (Light Cyberse monsters based on angels and religious motifs)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Cyseraph Blazing Uriel (The Deck has more than a few Link-3s, but this is the one she uses the most. Its damage dealing effect is pretty good)

 **Skill:** Angel's Glory/Sacred Draw (The first lets her Special Summon a Cyangel monster when she takes damage from a battle involving a Cyangel monster. The second, when she has 1000 Life Points or less, lets her add any Cyangel card from her Deck to her hand instead of drawing)

 **Occupation:** Duelist (She's an okay hacker, able to help Cam and Morningstar, but she's still a far better duelist than she is a hacker. And she's an even better singer)

 **Allegiance:** Playmaker's team (Technically, she's loyal to Morningstar before Playmaker, but none of us see that being an issue)

 **Activity History:** First appeared shortly after Soulburner's and Bohman's appearances (Her first appearance was when she beat Techbane, though we didn't get to see her duel until she challenged Soulburner)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 66% (She's had three recorded duels, one of which she lost. She has the lowest win rate of our group, but that's only because of inexperience)

 **Skill Level:** A (She's not at Morningstar's, Playmaker's, or Soulburner's level, but she's closer than most)

 **Notes**

-Cyangel Deck focuses on keeping monsters out of the Graveyard to activate effects (She got the Deck from Masako Himura, though I don't know how she got a hold of it)

-Cyseraph Link Monsters require no Cyangel monsters in the Graveyard to activate powerful effects and have additional effects that require being linked (For example, Blazing Uriel's damage is doubled while Righteous Raguel cannot be destroyed by battle)

-Cyangel Spell and Trap Cards focus on preventing the opponent from targeting or destroying cards with effects while also keeping them from activating cards during the Damage Step (I'm rather proud of these cards, especially the ones that I named after the seven heavenly virtues)

-Deck makes use of only Link Summoning, with no Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters available (That is true; this Deck only has Link Monsters. But that's partially because its members are strong enough to defeat almost any opponent)

-Cassiel is believed to be the origin of the Gold Ignis, but the whereabouts of said Ignis are currently unknown (I'm actually concerned about that; Gold can handle herself, but not knowing what's happened to her is troubling)

 **Cypher's Addendum: I'm back! Me and my partner, thanks to Cassiel! Though he seems to be having some problems. Damn you, Zahhak. Anyway, I liked writing this profile, if only because the Cyangels are near and dear to me. Unlike those treacherous Cydemons who have decided to follow the enemy…**


	25. Profile 23: Morningstar 2

**Cypher's Profile #23 (Written by Cameron Junpei with comments by Cypher. Note: This is the first of the updated profiles I'll be writing)**

 **Online ID:** Morningstar (Of course, my partner would be the first updated profile we create. Who else would it be?)

 **Real name:** Yasutake Narahiko (It's not his birth name, but it's the one his adoptive father gave him. As far as he's concerned, it's the only one that matters)

 **Other aliases:** The Devil of LINK VRAINS (This title is no doubt due to his name)

 **Gender:** Male (In case any of the readers have been living under rocks)

 **Age:** 16 (He'll be turning 17 in just a few months. I'm looking forward to experiencing a human birthday party)

 **Place of Residence:** Café Junpei (He lives above a bakery. The result: a high grain diet)

 **Deck:** Cyspirit (Light Cyberse monsters with skeletal bodies, red and blue eyes, and wings on the more powerful ones)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Cyspirit Rapid Revolutionary, Cyspirit Savage Shogun (He's more prone to using Fusion Summoning since obtaining Savage Shogun. Considering its effect enables multiple attacks, I can't blame him)

 **Skill:** Cyberse Revolution (former), Hurricane Heavensgate/Cyspirit Reincarnation (The first allowed him to Special Summon a Cyberse monster with a lower Level from his Deck when his Cyberse monster was destroyed. The second lets him add 1 Cyspirit monster from the Data Storm to his Extra Deck when he has 1000 or less LP. And the third requires him to banish a Cyspirit Link Monster from his GY in order to Special Summon a Cyspirit Link Monster from his Extra Deck with an equal or lower Link Rating and treat it as a Link Summon. All in all, my partner has some good Skills)

 **Occupation:** Bounty Hunter (former), hacker, duelist (He was known as the best bounty hunter out there before retiring, and now all he does is hack and duel)

 **Allegiance:** Playmaker's team (Why are we calling it "Playmaker's team"? Is it because Playmaker was the first member? Why not call it "Morningstar's team", or "Cypher's Entourage"? Aren't those good names?)

 **Activity History:** First appeared 3 years ago under a different alias (He originally used the name Hunter, but after acquiring the Cyspirits, he took the name Morningstar)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 93% (He has only ever lost 3 duels, 2 of which were to Playmaker and the last to Zahhak)

 **Skill Level:** S (He's one of 6: himself, Playmaker, Revolver, Soulburner, Terminus, and Zahhak. Not sure what the order of skill is, though)

 **Notes**

-Cyspirit Deck focuses on rapid Link climbing to bring out Link-3 and Link-4 monsters (Usually Rapid Revolutionary, Datastorm Dragon, or our newest acquisition, Nebulous Nova)

-Currently possesses 27 Link Monsters (1 for each letter of the alphabet, with 2 for N)

-Makes use of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning to supplement his strategies and overwhelm his opponents (And aside from Digital Dragoon, they all have 2800 ATK, 2300 DEF, and came from the Data Storm. Except the support ones)

-Is a victim of the Lost Incident alongside Playmaker, Soulburner, and Cassiel (This also means he has a wonderful Ignis partner)

-Prior to retirement, Morningstar was acknowledged as the best virtual bounty hunter in the world, with his only competition being Blood Shepherd (He specialized in capturing hackers and breaking into corporate databases. Good skills to have, certainly)

-Is the current recipient, along with Playmaker and Soulburner, of SOL's bounty on the Ignis and is considered a primary target (Only by the company though; the public seems to love them)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Hey everyone, I was originally going to do a different profile, but I decided that now would be a good time to release one of those updated profiles I said I would do. And of course, the first one to be released is my partner. Who else would it be?**

 **Happy New Year to all!**


	26. Profile 24: Thaumiel

**Cypher's Profile #24 (Written by Cameron Junpei, and edited by Cypher, who's officially creeped out by the following individual)**

 **Online ID:** Thaumiel (He used to go by the name Adam, but apparently he has some obsession with the Kabbalah)

 **Real name:** Issei Kamakura (This is the name he was arrested under. He apparently had a few other aliases)

 **Other aliases:** The Breaker (A name he got after what happened in Osaka)

 **Gender:** Male (Tall and thin, with black hair and brown eyes)

 **Age:** 18 (He's only two years older than my partner, and the same age as Revolver)

 **Place of Residence:** None (He's supposed to be in jail, but he's been on the run since he broke out)

 **Deck:** Qliphort (A Pendulum Deck, a rarity these days. But it's an extremely powerful Deck so long as you can use it effectively)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Apoqliphort Towers (It's his most powerful monster, certainly. Though he also uses Qliphort Genius and Apoqliphort Skybase too)

 **Skill:** Unknown (He's only done Master Duels, so we don't have any clue as to what his Skill is. Considering he uses a Pendulum Deck, it's possible he never does Speed Duels)

 **Occupation:** Terrorist (Doesn't really pay well)

 **Allegiance:** None (He fought alongside Hanoi to defend the Tower, but it was an alliance of convenience, nothing more)

 **Activity History:** First recorded appearance was roughly two-and-a-half years ago (He was probably active for much longer, but there's no evidence to support this theory)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** N/A (The only duels of his we know about are the ones against Lilith, both of which he lost. But he's probably had other duels that he won)

 **Skill Level:** S (Unlike my partner, Playmaker, Soulburner, Terminus, Revolver, or Zahhak, this rank isn't because of his dueling. This S-rank is solely based on his hacking skills combined with a lack of morals)

 **Notes**

-Qliphort Deck uses a mixture of Pendulum Summons and Tribute Summons to remove the opponent's cards and overwhelm them through sheer force (It's a good Deck certainly; it isn't as fast as certain people's Decks, but it's still very powerful)

-Issei Kamakura's origins are unknown, with no listed family or place of birth (Huh. That's like my partner. Except my partner isn't psychotic)

-Was responsible for the Breaking of Osaka 2 years ago, when certain systems in Osaka's network were shut down. This resulted in numerous car crashes, people dying in hospitals, either while during an operation or for lack of life support; and a subway crash (The guy has a bigger body count than me or my partner every met. Even the Knights of Hanoi didn't cause such chaos)

-When questioned on his reasoning behind his actions, he said that he felt like it (This guy isn't as skilled as Terminus or Revolver, but he has almost no morals, nothing preventing him from committing atrocities)

 **Cypher's Addendum: How the hell did this guy escape from prison? You'd think he'd have so many guards that escape would be a pipe dream. I hope Lilith and her guardian manage to catch this guy. Between SOL's bounty hunters, Bohman, the Knights of Hanoi, and whatever group Jester and Zahhak belong to, we have enough problems without Thaumiel adding to them.**


	27. Profile 25: Spectre

**Cypher's Profile #25 (Written by Cameron Junpei. Sadly, Cypher and Morningstar are out of contact right now, so any comments are also mine)**

 **Online ID:** Spectre (And one of the few people Morningstar hates without restraint)

 **Real name:** Unknown (We don't know it, and my friend doesn't care)

 **Other aliases:** None (Morningstar and I refer to him as "Tree boy" and "That asshole")

 **Gender:** Male (Gray hair and blue eyes. He loves the color white)

 **Age:** 16 (He doesn't look it, but he's the same age as Morningstar, Cassiel, Playmaker, and Soulburner)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Since he's an orphan, he probably lived with Revolver before he left his father's home behind)

 **Deck:** Sunavalon (Plant monsters based around a "mother tree")

 **Ace Monster(s):** Sunavalon Dryanome (A ridiculously big tree)

 **Skill:** Unknown (He didn't use one when he dueled Morningstar, and even if he did, he wasn't using his real Deck)

 **Occupation:** Revolver's aide-de-camp (He's Revolver's right-hand man in the Knights of Hanoi)

 **Allegiance:** Knights of Hanoi (And the absolute worst of them)

 **Activity History:** First appeared 5 years ago during the Hanoi attack on the Cyberse World (He joined the Knights of Hanoi earlier, but didn't participate until that event)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 50% (Defeated Kitamura and Blue Angel but lost to Morningstar twice)

 **Skill Level:** A (He's a skilled duelist, but nowhere near Terminus's or Revolver's level)

 **Notes**

-Sunavalon Deck focuses on summoning Sunvine Link Monsters when damaged and then regaining LP (It's a tricky Deck that's rather difficult to deal with, but there are ways around it)

-Was abandoned at the base of a tree as a baby. Claims tree protected him and raised him before he was found and taken to an orphanage. (Morningstar and I have doubts as to whether this is actually true. After all, Spectre was a baby at the time. He isn't the best witness)

-Was a victim of the Lost Incident, but unlike other victims, he enjoyed the experiments and was saddened when they ended, to the point that he sought out the Knights of Hanoi (This is one of the two things Morningstar hates him so much for; that Spectre enjoyed and glorified the event that ruined the lives of so many people, including Morningstar himself)

-During the Tower of Hanoi incident, he used Lilith as a human shield until she deleted herself (This is the other reason my best friend hates him)

-Disappeared alongside Revolver following the Tower of Hanoi incident (Though he definitely had a hand in freeing Baira. No idea how much of a hand though)

 **Cam's Addendum: Okay, this is definitely the guy me and Morningstar hate most of the Hanoi. Yeah, Revolver, Terminus and the other lieutenants are all bad, but they express some guilt for their actions while believing them to be necessary. Spectre does not; he revels in the pain he causes and feels no regret. This is why we hate him so much.**


	28. Profile 26: Diana

**Cypher's Profile #26 (Edited by Cameron Junpei, who is trying to process an awful lot)**

 **Online IDs:** Diana & Goldie (This profile is for both of them, since they're a team and we don't have much information on either of them)

 **Real names:** Unknown (Goldie is the Gold Ignis's name, but we don't know Diana's)

 **Other aliases:** Unknown/The Gold Ignis (There is seriously a lack of data on Diana)

 **Gender:** Female (As female as an artificial intelligence can be)

 **Age:** Unknown/10 (Cassiel and Morningstar have placed Diana's age as late 20s)

 **Place of Residence:** Unknown (Probably in Den City somewhere, but we can't go searching for them without more precise data)

 **Deck:** VirtuaBeast (Cyberse Deck with a Beast theme)

 **Ace Monster(s):** VirtuaBeast Cryptograph Chimera (A Link-6 monster. An Overlimit Link Monster. That was definitely a surprise)

 **Skill:** Transcendent Link (Lets her Link Summon using monsters she controls. Not a very flashy Skill, but it's fitting for someone like Goldie)

 **Occupation:** Unknown (Does Ignis partner could as a job? No? Okay)

 **Allegiance:** None (Diana is a former member of the group Goldie told us about, but her current allegiance is to Goldie. As for my fellow Ignis… I'm guessing she's a third party at the moment)

 **Activity History:** Unknown/Created Cyberse World 10 years ago before disappearing 2 years ago (Diana's history is a mystery, and while Goldie's is less of one, she was still gone for 2 years)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** N/A (Morningstar defeated Diana, but we don't know her activity history, so it's unfair to give her 0%)

 **Skill Level:** A+ (This is a special placeholder grade I created for them. Until we see more of their Deck, we won't know how powerful they really are)

 **Notes**

-VirtuaBeast Deck focuses on rapid Link Summoning culminating in the summoning of an Overlimit Link Monster (Basically a Link-6 monster. It was really surprising for her to have that)

-Also uses a Link Spell Card called Salvation Arrows to protect Link Monsters from the opponent's card effects (She also protects that Link Spell through effects like Cryptograph Chimera's that make it really hard to get rid of)

-Diana's history is unknown, but there are rumors of a woman with her appearance lurking around LINK VRAINS in recent months (She and Goldie must have been investigating something. But what?)

-Diana is a former member of the group Ouroboros, the same group that Jester and Zahhak are part of (I've never heard of a group called Ouroboros. The name itself is an alchemical symbol with origins in Ancient Egypt that signified infinity. Whoever these guys are, they're definitely dangerous)

-Goldie is the Gold Ignis, one of the eight Ignis who created the Cyberse World. She is said to be the strongest of them all, but she disappeared two years before its destruction (She seems to have picked a fight with Ouroboros, but she wouldn't tell us what exactly she was fighting. Some nonsense about not wanting to involve us)

 **Cypher's Addendum: The Gold Ignis is the closest to me in terms of power, and the opposite of me in concepts. If I am the Ignis of Death and Destruction, then she is the Ignis of Life and Creation. But despite her power, she is remaining separate from our conflict with Lightning, partially because she is fighting her own battle, but also because of the guilt she feels about the Lost Incident.**


	29. Hidden Memories Opening 2

Hello readers, this is scififan599. Since I was having trouble coming up with a profile for this chapter, I decided that instead of releasing one, I would release my new opening for the second half of season 2. This is partially a beta, so it is subject to change if anyone has suggestions. But I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **In a black landscape, Morningstar and Zahhak stand back-to-back. The two walk away from each, Morningstar's eyes closed. His eyes then open and they both spin around, right arms raised. Their fists connect, generating a flash of light. When the light fades, Mirror LINK VRAINS is shown, with the title "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories" overlaying it.**

 **Yasutake, Sachi, and Masako are shown on one side of a picnic table, across from Yusaku, Takeru, and Aoi. Takeru talks animatedly and Masako laughs heartedly while the others lightly smile. At a nearby table, Cam and Emily are sitting and chatting with a standing Kusanagi, coffee and hotdogs in front of them. Back at the first table, Masako whispers in Sachi's ear while smirking, making the other girl blush as Yasutake and Aoi give her flat glates.**

 **Kengo Dojun is standing in front of a grave that he places flowers on. Emma is off in the distance, holding her own flowers and watching with a frown. Yukaro is shown slumped over a hospital bed, his head in his hands and a wild look in his eyes. Akira is watching a monitor, his hands steepled and concern in his eyes. The monitor shows Go Onizuka strapped to a chair and performing an exercise. Hayami looks over Akira's shoulder nervously while Queen watches smugly in the background.**

 **Takeshi and Katsumi appear standing outside an arcade, talking amicably with each other. Shizuka walks past them, listening to music on her headphones. She briefly stops and turns her head to look at them out of the corner of her eye, then turns and continues walking. At a nearby table, Kenshin, Ryoken, and Spectre are shown drinking coffee. Ryoken then smirks and raises his left hand. He snaps his fingers.**

 **Morningstar and Playmaker appear, back-to-back, with Cyspirit Rapid Revolutionary and Decode Talker appearing behind them. They then spiral downward and are replaced by Cassiel and Soulburner, who have Cyseraph Blazing Uriel and Salamangreat Heatleo behind them. Heatleo fills the screen with orange flames, and when they dissipate, Blue Girl and Lilith appear, Trickstar Holly Angel and Magical Musket Mastermind Ottokar behind them. They are then replaced by Galahad and Persephone, Black Luster Soldier – Soldier of Chaos and Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss behind them.**

 **The screen cuts to the interior of a palace, where Bohman sits cross legged, his eyes closed. His eyes open and glow. Windy is then shown, wearing a cape and eyepatch, riding Stormridership Bahamut Bomber through Mirror LINK VRAINS. Far below him, in a field of flowers, Jin Kusanagi stands with Lightning as the Ignis raises his hand, a legion of Armatos Legio Centurions and Decurions forming behind him, with Armatos Legio Magnus Dux in the center. The screen pans to show Diana and Goldie across from the Light Ignis. The duo sweeps their right arms to the side as VirtuaBeast Cryptograph Chimera appears and roars.**

 **Techbane and Sylphid are shown back-to-back in shadows, their heads lowered. Techbane raises his head to face a cloaked man, while Sylphid raises hers to face Thaumiel, anger in her expression. Galahad appears riding his D-Board and plays a card. Black Luster Soldier – Soldier of Chaos appears behind him. The screen changes to Go Onizuka, now much thinner with a blank look on his face with Dinowrestler King T Wrextle next to him. Soldier of Chaos's blade then meets King T Wrextle's fist, making sparks fly. Galahad's and Go's faces are shown over the monsters, with Galahad shouting while Go's face remains blank.**

 **Spectre appears and smirks, Sunavalon Dryanome growing behind him and two Sunvine Thrashers on either side. Terminus takes his place, Subterror Behemoth Fiendess and a new Subterror Behemoth monster appearing behind him. The two monsters breathe blue flames and envelop the screen. When the flames dissipate, Revolver appears, Borreload Savage Dragon, Borreload Furious Dragon, and Borreload eXcharge Dragon behind him. The dragons roar and then glow with green, purple, and yellow energy.**

 **A chain whips across the screen, before pulling back and reattaching the scythe top to its handle. Cydevil Prideful Helel swings its scythe down and connects with Cyspirit Savage Shogun's sword. Sparks fly as Morningstar and Zahhak are revealed on their D-Boards, facing each other with Morningstar's face set in a grimace. The screen changes to Cassiel, Cyseraph Guardian Michael with her, facing off against a cloaked man with a beard, who is supported by a monster in black armor wielding a staff and a woman in purple and white robes and hat, wielding her own staff.**

 **Lilith and Terminus are then shown, back-to-back, their hands raised. They bring their hands down, and Magical Musket Sovereign Ottokar and Subterror Behemoth Fiendess appear and shoot blasts of energy and fire. The blasts impact, but when the smoke fades, Jester is shown unharmed. His mask then breaks, his face splitting into a sadistic grin as his Infinity Transformation takes hold. He raises his own arm as Life Force Trihexa forms behind him and roars.**

 **Morningstar and Zahhak face off against each other in a field of flowers. The former raises his arm as Cyspirits Savage Shogun, Cosmic Crusader, and Martial Mameluke materialize behind him. The three Cyspirits then merge and form Cyspirit Superior Seraphim, who faces off against a massive twelve-winged figure wrapped in shadows.**

 **Yasutake is then shown with Sachi, the two on a hill of grass and the former sleeping with his head in the latter's lap, a pine tree in the background. Sachi looks down on Yasutake's face, a loving smile on her face. Yasutake opens his eyes and both look upwards as the screen jumps to the sky and sun.**


	30. Profile 27: Bohman 2

**Cypher's Profile #27 (Written by Cameron Junpei with comments from Cypher)**

 **Online ID:** Bohman (This is an update on Bohman's original profile now that we know more about him)

 **Real name:** Bohman (He's an AI made by Lightning, so Bohman is his real name)

 **Other aliases:** None (He doesn't seem to want any)

 **Gender:** Male (As male as an AI can be)

 **Age:** 3 months (That's our best guess, since he destroyed Cyberse World, but he can be anywhere from 3 months to 5 years old, depending on when Lightning first started creating him)

 **Place of Residence:** LINK VRAINS (He's an AI who resides there in hiding along with Lightning, Windy, and Haru)

 **Deck:** Hydradrive (He has increased his focus on Link-3 and Link-4 monsters instead of the weaker Link-1 monsters. The stronger ones can't attack directly, but they do negate effects)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Rousing Hydradrive Monarch (The Link-4 Hydradrive monster he got from the Data Storm)

 **Skill:** Storm Access (And he can use it during a Master Duel too. Damn you, Windy)

 **Occupation:** None (AI don't get paid, which means we can't get paid. What would this guy even use money for?)

 **Allegiance:** Lightning (The Light Ignis created him to be the Ignis' successor and bring us to perfection, which is pure bullshit)

 **Activity History:** Destroyed Cyberse World 3 months ago (He was the one who destroyed it, evidently. Outside of that, he's only dueled Playmaker and Morningstar)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 0% (He ended up drawing with Playmaker in their most recent duel, so I suppose he's getting stronger)

 **Skill Level:** S (This isn't because of his current skill, but because of his potential in the future and what Lightning has planned for him)

 **Notes**

-Possesses the Link Spell Card Judgment Arrows (One of two, with the other being Goldie's Salvation Arrows. His is better for offensive plays, honestly)

-Obtained the Skill Storm Access from the Wind Ignis, as well as the ability to use said Skill in a Master Duel (Windy is a big cheater)

-Is a 3rd generation AI created by the Light Ignis for the stated purpose of uniting the Ignis into one perfect being ("Perfect" being the operative word. There's no way I'm being absorbed by this guy!)

 **Cypher's Addendum: This guy is probably one of the most confusing opponents we have, if only because his behavior differs greatly each time we faced him. But now, it seems his personality has settled. This in no way detracts from how dangerous he is.**


	31. Profile 28: Go Onizuka 2

**Cypher's Profile #28 (Written by Cameron Junpei with comments from Cypher)**

 **Online ID:** GO (We're redoing this one, after watching his duel with Earth, which was… a lot more disturbing than I expected)

 **Real name:** Go Onizuka (A former ally turned enemy)

 **Other aliases:** None (No more Dark Onizuka shit)

 **Gender:** Male (With much smaller muscles than before. That isn't healthy)

 **Age:** 19 (His birthday's coming up apparently. But after what he's done, I don't know who'll be attending the party)

 **Place of Residence:** SOL Technologies (Cam and I checked the lease on his warehouse and saw it expired. I guess he's living in the corporate building now that he's part AI)

 **Deck:** Dinowrestler (I'm really starting to hate this Deck)

 **Ace Monster(s):** Dinowrestler King T Wrextle (Especially this monster)

 **Skill:** Anti-Skill (Negates the activation of a Skill and lets him draw 2 cards. A hard counter to pretty much every other Skill out there)

 **Occupation:** Bounty Hunter (Still a bounty hunter. Though considering what SOL did to him, "science experiment" sounds more accurate)

 **Allegiance:** SOL Technologies (And a sign of how everyone in that company except Zaizen is an asshole, unknowing or not)

 **Activity History:** Former #1 Charisma Duelist, current SOL bounty hunter (This hasn't changed. No reason to change it)

 **Win-Loss Ratio:** 80% (He lost to Soulburner, but his victory over Earth evened his ratio out. Jackass)

 **Skill Level:** A (Upgraded because of his increased skills and threat to us)

 **Notes**

-Dinowrestler Deck focusing on empowering King T Wrextle while shutting down opponent's moves (That aspect of his strategy hasn't changed. He's just added more variety to it)

-Has made use of Fusion and Synchro Summoning, though still favors Link Summoning (Link Summoning is easier, but Fusion and Synchro Summoning give him more options)

-Go Onizuka has had an AI chip implanted in his brain. This has resulted in a drastic change to his personality and behavior, declaring himself to have risen above humanity and be obsessed with defeating Playmaker (And in that personality change, he defeated and captured Earth. Ai and I will _punish_ Onizuka for that)

 **Cypher's Addendum: Not an awful lot to say here. But given the changes that have gone over Go, Cam and I figured we should update his profile. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I'm going with my partner and his two sort-of girlfriends to meet an enemy who may be an potential ally in this fight. See you guys next time!**


End file.
